


Kiss the King

by meangreenlimabean



Series: Glimpse from Outside [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, F/M, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one shot from an outsider POV.  Crowley interrupts a suicide attempt.  "Morning Run" was the first but they are stand-alone works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the King

I stood at the rail, looking down over the side of the bridge. It would be so simple to just slide one leg over, then the other, and just let go. No more anxiety, no more pressure, no more worries. I would probably pass out when my body hit the water, so it wouldn't hurt much. I put a hand on the rail and braced myself.

"What's a lovely thing like you doing alone out here?" The voice startled me. I spun around to see a middle-aged man in a black suit.

"Lovely?" My voice sounded harsh. "I know you're not talking to me."

"I don't see anyone else around." His smooth British accent was very out of place.

"What do you want?"

He strode toward me, confidence flowing off him. "I want to help you."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I look like I want help?"

"No." His mouth curled up. I couldn't decide if it was a smile or a sneer. "But you'll want to hear me out before you jump."

My insides went numb. He couldn't possibly know what I'd been planning. "What are you talking about?"

"No more games, pet. Let me help you. I can make all your troubles melt away." His gaze was like ice.

"You're insane."

Suddenly he was mere inches away. He grabbed me by both arms and turned my wrists over. I tried to pull away but he was unbelievably strong. "How's about a little preview?" He looked down, and I followed his gaze. The scars across my forearms were fading. The raised white lines from my previous attempts were disappearing before my eyes. Within seconds, my skin was smooth and unblemished. He let me go.

"How… but…" I stammered.

He gave that horrible half-smile again. "Believe me now? There's more where that came from."

I couldn't begin to comprehend. "What do I have to do?"

His smile widened. "You sit back and enjoy it ...for ten  _long_  years. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Too good. What's the catch?"

His eyes narrowed. "No catch, love. I fix you up, send you on your way, and you do as you like until your time is up."

"Ten years, I got that. Then what?"

He lifted his chin. "Then you spend eternity with me."

I swallowed hard. "Are you the devil?"

He chuckled. "Lucifer has been gone for quite some time. I'm the new king."

That was when I almost walked away. I looked out over the bridge again. "What if I say no?"

Something in his eyes looked almost sad. "Then I'll take my leave. You can take the plunge, or you can go home, but you won't see me ever again."

"What if I say yes?"

He opened his arms. "Just seal it with a kiss, dear."

My mind flashed over the torment of the past few years. I had been prepared to end it anyway.

The distant squeal of tires distracted me. He glanced over my shoulder. "Hurry, pet, limited time offer."

I stepped in and tipped my mouth closer to his. He pressed his lips against mine, more gentle than I expected. His tongue slipped into my mouth. His breath held the taste of expensive wine. He kissed slowly, sensuously. When he finally pulled away, I remained still, my eyes closed.

Brakes screeched to a stop behind me. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find the man in black was gone. I turned to watch two men climbing out of a black car. "God damn it, Crowley," yelled the man who had been in the driver's seat. He angrily kicked a rock across the ground.

The other man ran over to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I insisted. This day was getting stranger by the minute.

"What did he promise you?"

I started to feign ignorance, but the men looked at me so strangely, I knew they wouldn't believe a lie. "He healed me," I finally admitted.

"How long did he give you?"

"Ten years."

"Hmph." The one who had kicked the rock shook his head. "Could be worse."


End file.
